1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panels and concerns matrix addressing of displays with micro-mechanical light modulators. More particularly, the invention concerns matrix addressing of electrostatic force actuated micro-mirror displays utilizing low pressure gas discharge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Flat panel displays comprise an array of picture elements that generate or modulate light to provide an image. To supply data to individual picture elements an addressing structure is employed comprising row and column electrodes and an electronic switch for each picture element. Currently thin film transistors are used as an electronic switch in liquid crystal flat panel displays and gas discharge is employed for addressing in plasma displays. Gas discharge addressing also has been proposed for liquid crystal and electro-luminescent displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,149 issued to Buzak et al., describes an addressing structure using an ionizable gaseous medium to address data storage elements defined by overlapping areas of multiple column electrodes on a first substrate and multiple channels on a second substrate. A layer of dielectric material separates the first and second substrates. Each of the channels of the Buzak et al. structure includes a reference electrode and a row electrode. The reference electrode is set at ground potential and the row electrode receives negative-going DC pulse signals to selectively effect ionization of the gas contained within the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,520 issued to Stoller describes a matrix-type flat panel display in which an AC plasma gas discharge system uses spatial modulation to control the gray-scale of a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal medium is one which is operable in an on-off (bi-level) mode where the total area of saturation is directly determined by the spatial area charged by the gas discharge contiguous or adjacent thereto. A charge storage surface, such as a dielectric layer between a transparent electrode array, the LC medium and the gas medium stores a charge which is caused to spread in proportion to the amplitude of conjoint voltages at selected matrix cross-point. The charge spread area establishes a spatial or area size of the spot where the liquid crystal material changes state thereby providing spatial gray level of light transmission at the selected matrix cross-points.
As will be discussed in greater detail in the paragraphs which follow, the present invention, which is clearly distinguishable from the prior art, is uniquely directed to matrix addressing for displays based on micro-mechanical actuators with optical properties that modulate light.